Malfoy
by chocolate3271
Summary: A encounter in Diagon Alley leads to a gravely injured Lucius and a very guilty conscious Arthur. Will this incident lead to unexpected friendships or end in blood?


I do not know where this came from.

Arthur Weasley never liked Lucius Malfoy. He always thought that he was a blood sucking rich punk who belittled everyone below him. When they were children he always used his father's name to get whatever he wanted. Now his son was the same way. He hated exchanging even a few words with him. That fateful day at Diagon Alley was no different.

Arthur and Molly were trying to get their children the supplies they needed but of course Lucius Malfoy had to be there too. He had brought Draco to get his supplies and show off how much money he had. He always showed off how much money he had. It made it's way into every conversation. Arthur would never say he was jealous of Malfoy but deep down he knew he was. He wasn't jealous he was pure blood. He was jealous that he could afford to take care of his family.

Lockhart was spouting off about himself when Draco marched up to Harry and started saying things to him. Then he entered the shop. His long blond hair was once again perfectly combed and he had that same cocky look on his face.

"Now now Draco play nicely."

Arthur felt anger boiling inside him. So cocky. Why must he be that way?

Lucius turned to him. Arthur instinctively grabbed the item behind him which happened to be a sharp piece of a broken display.

"How's the family?" Lucius said tauntingly.

"Fine, thank you." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"In heard about your failure in the raid last night."

Arthur felt anger wanting to be released.

"Not unusual for a blood traitor."

That did if for Arthur. He sees Lucius get a shocked expression on his face. He feels his hand jamming the broken piece of display into Lucius' gut. He feels the blood flowing out of the wound only then did he realize what he done.

"Father!" yelled Draco.

Lucius fell to his knees clutching his side that was bleeding profusely. Arthur was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He hears Molly call out.

"Arthur, get him to St. Mungo's!"

"Dra...co." Lucius choked out.

"He's okay. " Molly whispers to him.

Harry and Ron were holding Draco back who was desperately trying to get to his father.

"Father! Father!" screamed Draco.

"Get the boy out of here Molly!" Arthur's calls out to his wife.

Molly quickly took Draco from the shop who was still trying to get to his father.

Lockhart quickly got wind of the crisis and volunteered his help. Arthur who knew no better graciously accepted.

"This a simple fix." Lockhart said pulling out his wand. He babbles off a healing spell mis saying it.

Lucius heard the wrongly said spell and could only pray he lived through it.

A green streak burst out of Lockhart's wand striking Lucius body causing Lucius to scream. His body convulsed and fell limp at Arthur's feet.

Meanwhile Draco had broke free of Molly and ran back in the shop just in time to see his father fall to the ground.

"Father!" The twelve year old shrieked running to his father's side. Dropping to his knees he found himself begging.

"Please Mr. Weasley!" Draco cried. "Help him!"

Arthur who had been too shocked to move began to take action. First he picked Draco who was now covered in his father's blood and told him to go home to his mother. Draco nods and runs to the fireplaces. Grabbing a handful of powder he called out his home's name.

"Malfoy Manor!"

A moment later he tumbles out of the fireplace in his parent's bedroom. Quickly getting to his feet Draco ran to find his mother.

"Mummy!" Screamed the scared little boy.

Narcissa upon hearing her son's cry ran into the room he was in where she found Draco with tears running down his face.

Without hesitation she scoops her baby up into a hug.

"What's wrong baby? Where's Daddy?"

Draco while crying gives her the best explanation he could.

"Mr. Wesley was talking to father and father said something that made him mad. He grabbed the piece of the broken thing behind him and stabbed Father!" Draco said through tears. "Then that bumbling baboon Lockhart tried to help and he only hurt Father more."

Before Narcissa could respond Molly came tumbling out of the fireplace.

Narcissa upon seeing Molly felt rage build up inside her.

"I'm so sorry Narcissa." Molly said. "It all happened so fast."

Narcissa staying calm simply asked.

"Where is Lucius now?"

"Arthur took him to St Mungo's."

Both women and Draco went to the wizard hospital where Arthur was in the waiting room.

Narcissa approached him and asked. "Where is Lucius?"

"They were able to fix the wound quickly but Lockhart's spell has left him in a state of haze to put it lightly. They put in him the ward 49 temporarily." He tells her.

Cissy felt her heart break at the name of the ward. She knew all about that ward. When her sister Bella got taken away after the fall of the dark lord they said she was so unstable she had to be put in ward 49. She remembered that Christmas when she had gone to see her sister. It was not a pleasant one.

Draco and Narcissa stepped in the lift with a few other people one of which was a familiar twelve year old boy.

The two boys looked at each other.

"Hi." said the other boy who looked frightened of Draco.

"Hi Neville." Was all Draco could say in return.


End file.
